


My Boyfriend Is A Masochist

by CloudyWingless



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Fluffy Ending, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: Keith is a bit of a masochist and wanted Lance to try something new with him. Lance on the other hand isn't too sure about it, but deep down he's curious. Yet maybe Keith is in a bit over his head this time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: Happy New Years!! I hope that this story is good enough since I've had writers block. I'm working on the next gen fic and Born For A Reason as well. Then I've been working on a little special treat: HINT ABOUT IT: ghosts.  
> Anyway, this was another story I turned into a fic

Keith was beautiful. I loved how his body twisted and trembled in his binds. His skin glistened from the sweat and the dim lighting that washed over him. The leather blindfold he wore accented his rosy cheeks while his lips were parted slightly and hot puffs of air escaped from between them. His hands grabbed at the soft ropes as his body rocked. His legs spread deliciously so I could see his beauty. 

His leaky erection twitched every time I would flick on the vibrator that was lined inside of him to barely touch his prostate. Then the best part, a vibrating cock ring strapped to the base of his penis. 

His arms were above him, tied to each bedpost, and his legs were bent and tied to the bed. I put a pillow under his butt to support his hips. 

Every time I increased the intensity of the vibrators, he gasped and moaned. His body was all mine and completely spread out to the mercy of me. I had a special treat for him tonight, it’s something he’s wanted to try for a while now. 

“How are you doing?” I asked as I ran my hand up and down his body. I flicked one of his nipples making him jolt. 

“G-green,” he breathed. 

“Good, because I have a treat for you,” I told him and bent down to quickly capture his lips. 

I set the intensity on medium and grabbed the bowl next to me. I took a piece of the substance in the bowl. 

“What was that?” he asked as he heard the  clinking in the bowl. 

“The treat, keep calm and trust me,” I said. 

I placed the cold substance in his hand first so he wasn’t shocked when I put it on him. He hissed quickly and I went to work. 

I first placed the ice on his lips and let the water trickle down his chin. I rubbed it down his neck to one of his perky nipples. Keith arched his back and bit his lip as he trembled and whimpered. 

“What’s wrong Keith?” I purred in his ear making him bite back a moan, “How does that ice feel?”

“Green,” he breathed, “Lance, it feels so good. A-ah! It hurts so good!” 

My boyfriend is a masochist, and I’m not complaining. 

I palmed the erection poking out of my jeans. I crawled up the bed and put it against his lips. He immediately stuck his tongue out and lapped at the sensitive head. Pleasure prickled down my spine as I moved the ice to his other nipple and rubbed little circles over the rosy nub. His moans vibrated against the head and I growled out a moan. 

I wondered, I slipped my hand down his stomach to his hips where the ice rested inches away from his twitching erection. Keith trembled in anticipation. He pulled on his restraints and desperately craned his neck to try and suck on my dick. With my other hand, I ran my fingers through his hair lovingly to tell him that it was alright. 

I crawled back between his legs and took a new piece of ice since the last one melted and left a cute trail of water down his body. I placed the ice on his inner thigh which made him hiss. I ran my fingers over his already leaky dick. It was warm, almost felt like it was on fire. His moans were drowned out by my detailed patterns down his thighs until the ice reached his balls. 

When it touched him, he gasped, “Yellow!” And I backed off a bit. I took the ice away from him and rubbed his thighs.

“Are you okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah, that just scared me a bit.”

“Take deep breaths Love, you were doing so good, do you want to stop?” 

He shook his head vigorously, “I want you to fuck me. But no more ice, please.” 

“Anything for you,” I chuckled and kissed the tip of his dick apologetically, “Blindfold or no?”

“Whatever is fine,” I saw a devious smirk trickle over his lips, “And no prep.” 

“No prep? But that would hurt you,” I couldn’t bare hurting the person I love. 

“I don’t care. I feel pretty stretched from this vibrator in my ass, so no more prep, just fuck me.” 

I almost drooled at his words. He looked so beautiful tied up like that, wanting me like  _ that _ . I gently took the vibrator and the cock ring away from him and heard him sigh in relief. 

I threw off my clothes and lathered my dick in lube and lined myself up with Keith’s hole. My fingers trailed over his silky cheek as I pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. I leaned my weight down so I could rub against his erection as well. When I do this, his face twists in the cutest way. 

I took off his blindfold and let his eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Then I stared into his diluted greyish blue eyes, I swear I could get lost in those eyes. 

“So, what’s taking so long?” Keith asked with a smirk. I kissed him and rocked my hips to slowly enter his body. He squeaked and whimpered as I filled him. His body clenched around me making me nearly lose control. It felt so good! Keith was always so tight and warm for me. Our bodies fit together perfectly. It was complete bliss. 

“D-does it hurt?” I asked.

“Move,” he bit out. 

I took that as a no. 

I nodded and rested on my forearms as I slowly pulled out until only the tip was inside of him and pushed back in, making the bed rock a bit. Keith gasped with a moan at the motion and I groaned. 

The best feeling in the world is being with Keith like this. He was so spectacular. Every move I made felt better than the last. His body teasing my dick as I sped up my movements, my hips had a mind of their own. Keith’s wet pants drove me over the edge. 

I was close from before, and I knew he was too. His moans became desperate and needy. My head clouded over with lust as every inch of my skin tingled from pleasure. A warmth pooled in the pit of my stomach as my thrusts became harder and faster. Keith screamed as I hit his sweet spot, I had to save it for last.

“I’m g-gon-gonna c-cum!” his words were slurred from the thick blanket of foggy heat that covered us. 

“Me too,” I grunted as I pounded his body. 

His hands clenched as his ropes as he cried out, “Lance!” and I felt his seed splash against my stomach. His muscles tightened around me and milked the cum out of me. I planted myself deep inside of him and rode out my orgasm. 

“Fuck,” I breathed as my muscles turned into jello. 

I lazily reached up and untied his hands then worked on his feet. He grabbed the tissues next to my bed and cleaned both of us up including any excess cum that dripped out of his puckered hole. 

He threw the tissue on the ground, which I would have to pick up later, and the towel that was under him along with the pillow. Then he crawled under the covers and pulled me down to join him. 

“I love you,” I told him as I tucked a sweaty lock of hair behind his ear.

He purred, “I love you too.” 

“I’m so happy I have you,” I kissed the tip of his nose making him giggle, “You’re so good to me. You’re the best person in the world. How did a guy like you ever fall for a dork like me?” 

He snuggled himself close to my chest and I protectively wrapped myself around him. Keith was much smaller than me, so it made this easier. 

“Can we be like this forever?” he asked quietly. 

I traced some of the faded scars on his back, sometimes it’s hard to see the scars he has, since I’ve seen them so many times. It’s like they have always been there. 

“I mean, we survived being the defenders of the universe, I’m sure we can manage this,” I told him as I ran my fingers up and down the crease of his spine. He relaxed in my hold. 

“I wanna be with you forever and ever,” he said becoming drunk on his tiredness, “Because you are my everything.” 

“And you are  _ my _ everything,” I smiled, “Now go to sleep Keith.”

“Will you be there when I wake up?” he asked.

“Of course,” I squeezed him, “I’m never leaving you again.” 

And with that, we let ourselves slip away into a blissful slumber. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: Well, tell me what ya think!!
> 
> My tumblr is @whispering-wind-demons so stop by and say hi!


End file.
